terrachaoverse_the_broken_realmfandomcom-20200213-history
Patriot Man
"If fighting is sure to result in victory, then you must fight!" ~ Pat Riot reciting a Sun Tzu quote to Almighty Tallest Daniel Ledda in The Second Weirdest 4th of July Special Ever. Patriot Man, also known as Military-Grade Goggle Man & Pat Riot, is a former U.S. soldier who left to become a superhero & serve the Irken Empire. He is a reoccurring character in Terrachaoverse: The Broken Realm. Appearance Pat has two forms, but in both, he wears a camouflage shirt & cargo shorts/pants. He may also wear a camo hoodie when it's cold. As Military-Grade Goggle Man, he wears a green helmet with unbuckled straps, radiation-resistant goggles, & a black ski mask. As Patriot Man, he wears a mask that's blue on the right side & white on the left. The blue half has white stars spangled over it, & the white half has red vertical stripes running down it. He has worn 2 hats, both with patriotic themes; the first was primarily white with red stripes & a blue band around it with white stars. His second hat is more cowboy-like in appearance & is blue with a red trim & silver stars all around it. History To be added Personality To be added Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Superhuman Strength: Patriot Man is considerably strong, though it's evident he's never been shown in an actual physical battle on-screen as of yet. Still, given his untold rivalry with the Soviet Mutant, chances are he's quite strong even in his Human form. He claims he is 10 times stronger when transformed. Superhuman Speed: Patriot Man can also move very quickly, though his speeding prowess has not yet been displayed properly, either. Invulnerability: Patriot Man has a considerable amount of durability. Though only one instance of this was shown, it's important to note that when fused with Mijit, they could withstand a point-blank explosion to the face while barely flinching. He claims he is 10 times tougher when transformed. Skilled Marksmanship: As a former soldier of the U.S. Military, Pat is an experienced user of firearms. Weapon Proficiency: Hand him just about any weapon & Pat will be ready to use it. *'Enhanced Senses:' When transformed, Pat's senses are all heightened to be much more sensitive than a normal Human's. He claims he can "see faster" than most people. Special Powers Magic: Through usage of a magic wand, Pat Riot can unlock a few special powers & become Patriot Man. * Empowered Transformation Spell: By shouting the word "abracamerica", Pat can transform into Patriot Man. He claims that in this form, he is 10 times stronger. This means that his base power level is multiplied by 10. * Fireworks: Patriot Man has the power to summon small-scale fireworks to appear out of thin air. He uses these for both displaying & attacking purposes, as the latter was strong enough to push back Bullet Man. It is unknown if he can create larger firework explosions, since it appears he needs the Fireworks Cannon to do that for him. * Fusion Spell: Patriot Man once fused with Mijit to become Patriot Mijit. It's never specified how they fused, but it's likely that Pat just found a spell to use with his wand. * Worthiness: During the Area 51 Raid, Pat found out that he could lift the legendary hammer Mjölnir, meaning he could use its powers. Equipment Voice-Automated Machine Gun: Pat is experienced in using firearms, so it's evident that he'd have a gun as his primary weapon. However, this is a specially modified machine gun that adheres to the user's commands, firing at different rates for each command. Usually, Pat tells it to shoot at rapid fire, but it has other modes. It is a dark green in color & has no trigger because of how it functions. Not only that, but due to its text-to-command technology, it only listens to his voice. Magic Wand: It's unknown as to where or how he obtained this, but Pat wields a magic wand with a metal star on the tip, adorned in the pattern of the American Flag. Through this wand he can channel magical spells. American Shield: Patriot Man's main item of defense & offense is a disk-shaped vibranium shield with red, silver, & blue patterns with a silver star in the middle. But it's not just virbanium, it's an alloy that mixes vibranium with proto-adamantium. Fireworks Cannon: Pat's most recent weapon is a gun that doesn't use bullets, but fireworks as ammunition. When fired, it creates massive, colorful explosions. It also has a smaller detachable version of his shield built into it. Mjölnir: Patriot Man has successfully wielded the hammer of Thor, which bestows upon him several powers. * Mystic Lightning: Mjölnir's main power is enchanted bolts of lightning, which he can summon as long as he can see the sky. * Weather Manipulation: Mjölnir can also be used to create thunderstorms & windstorms. * Flight: By spinning the hammer really fast, Pat can use it to fly. * Objective Telekinesis: Mjölnir exclusively allows its wielder to have it come back to them if it's out of their reach. * Physical Augmentation: Mjölnir enhances Patriot Man's physical capabilities by an unknown percentage (strength, speed, durability). Weaknesses Pat's main weakness is that he tends to attack head-on without thinking sometimes. Also, if he is not wielding his wand, he cannot transform into Patriot Man. To make matters worse, if his opponent knows the magic word, they can force him back into his base form. Trivia * When combined, his first & last name can form the word "patriot". * His overall character is a mixture of the Soldier from Team Fortress 2 & Captain America from Marvel Comics. He even directly quotes the Soldier from time to time. Filmography Category:Characters Category:Reoccurring Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Humans Category:Superhumans Category:Superheroes Category:Soldiers Category:Male Category:Magic Users Category:Form-Changers Category:Irken Empire Category:SBB Participants